SenaRiku
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Waktu itu bikin yg HiruSena  Female Sena  Skrg yg SenaRiku!
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic Eyeshield 21= Female Sena & Riku**

**Ini fanfic yg lg cb w bikin. kali ini yg pendeknya dulu, ya...**

**Kategori: Romance aja... belum tentu humor...**

**pairingnya: Lu baca lah judulnya!**

**...**

"Rik-kun!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat. kobayakawa sena namanya. **PACARKU. **aku? riku kaitani. "Ada apa, sena-chan?"

"Hari ini ada waktu kosong?"

"Hmm...(A: jgn kelamaan mikirnya. nanti senanya keburu direbut ikkyu! Ri: Apa? mana ikkyu?*bawa2 pentungan*) nggak ada. memangnya kenapa?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku, ya!"

"Rumahmu?"

"Nggaaaaak...rumahnya mbak kunti..."

"Hah? mbung atuh ke rumah mba kunti! (Takut dikira kawan ya?*Digeplak riku* )"

"Ya iyalah kerumahkuuuuuuu..."

"Oh, oke." kataku. kami berpisah di stasiun menuju sekolah kami masing2. ke rumahnya? baru pernah niiiiiih. mau dikenalin ke ortu ya? (Pede banget lu*nimpuk riku pake batako*)

...

"Rik-kun!" panggil sena. wooooo. sena pake baju terusan pink. deg deg syur nih jantungku. Mau ngapain nih?

Sena mengajakku masuk rumah. tapi kok, nggak ada org ya? "Ayah dan ibuku pergi selama 2 hari. aku sendiri di rumah!" katanya semangat.

EEEEEEEEEEH BUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEET. jadi cuma ber2 nih? deg deg syur lagi! "Kekekekekekekekekekeke!" nah loh. kayanya ngedenger sesuatu yg nggak sedap nih (Sedap...lu kate makanan?) "Hiruma-san! mamo-ne! monta! suzuna! 3 bersaudara! kurita! komusubi! selamat dtg!" sambut sena saat mereka masuk. nah loh, td sepi kaya kuburan. skrg rame kaya diskotek.

"Sebenarnya, mau ngapain sih?" tanyaku.

"Kita mau ngedugem ya?" tanya monta yg langsung dihujani jitakan oleh 3 bersaudara. "Sakaw cocacola aja..." usul kuroki. "Cocacola? lu mau jadi kaya si maruko?" Togano. "MARCO! BUKAN MARUKO!" protes marco yg muncul entah dari mana sambil nimpukin togano pake botol cocacola 10 liter (Edaaaaaan kuat tenan...*diguyur marco*)

"Kita mau ngadain uji nyali, GOBLOK! kalo ngedugem mah, ngapain ke sini!" kata hiruma yg udah gondok banget. ooooooooooh uji nyali. boleh juga tuh! pasti seruuuuuu...

"Pasangannya, Monyet sialan sama 3 brsaudara tertua, manajer sialan sama cheer sialan, gendut sialan sama gendut junior sialan, bemper bemo sialan sama mata ikan sialan, dan cebol sialan sm ubanan sialan!" jelas hiruma. bemper bemo sama mata ikan? siapa tuh? oh, TOGANO SAMA KUROKI TOOOOOH.

"Semuanya ambil undian!" kami 1 per 1 ngambil undian. aku dan sena dpt giliran pertama. Hiruma memberi kami senter dan langsung nyuruh kami jalan. Sial. kapan dia nyediain semua ini? serem gila kaya fatal frame. Sena menggenggam tanganku erat2. mukanya sedikit pucet. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "A-aku sedikit takut..." kugenggam tangannya yg mungil itu. "Jgn takut. kan masih ada aku. (Alah...bahlul ente. sama kecoa aja tatut! *Digeplak riku*)"

DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK! ada suara yg aneh spt sedang meninju2. kusenteri arah suara itu. ada mahluk yg besar berambut hitam panjang dan sangat mengerikan. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku dan sena langsung lari terbirit2 menghindari mahluk kg jelas itu.

Pdahal

Itu

Kan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GAOU LAGI NYARI KAYU BAKAR BUAT MANGGANG IKAN YG TD DIA PANCING!

kami lanjutkan lagi jalan sesuai dgn rute yg ditentukan. kali ini, belum ada yg aneh.

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Buseeeeeeet mendadak bau busuk.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT*" berulang kali kami mendengar suara itu. sena sepertinya sudah mau tepar gara2 baunya. kalo ini mah, tau saya siapa.

PASTI OTAWARA! siapa lagi yg kentutnya yahud ky begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah melewati rawa busuk yg sgt tidak baik untuk hidung dan paru2, kami pun lanjut lagi. "Nee, Rik-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kok mendadak perasaan nggak enak, ya?"

"Ma-masa siiiih?*Merinding disko*"

"AKU DENDAM..." Tau2 ada setan berambut putih panjang dan berpakaian putih muncul dari balik pohon. saking ketakutannya, sena menimpuknya dgn gentong yg entah didpt drmn dan lari.

kasian tuh setan.

.

.

.

.

.

lanjut lagi jalannya. kali ini bener2 nggak ada apa2.

TRAK. "Aduh, senternya jatuh." kata sena. tiba2 ada org yg baik hati mengambilkannya dan...

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK senter tsb telah berpulang kpd tuhan YME alias rusak kebelah 2. yah, alamat gelap2 an deh jalannya. "Shin-san ya?" tanya sena pd org tsb. "Eyeshield 21?" jawabnya. yah bener ternyata! pinter bgt si hiruma naro org ky begini di acara uji nyali! "Trus, gimana kita jalan? senternya udah rusak begini." kata sena panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...To be continued... ...

berhubung sudah malam dan besok saia harus sekolah, dipending dulu, yaaaaa...

kira2 apa yg bakalan terjadi sm mereka? jgn mikir yg aneh2 ya! nti ta kutuk!

ikkyu: Kok sena ngga sama gua seeeeh?

Nao: suka2 gue. cerita2 gue.

ikkyu: aaaaaaaah! ntar gua gebok baru nyaho luuuuu

Nao: Lu berani gebok gue? gue bikin fanfic ikkyuAgon baru nyaho lu! *nyiapin pena en kertas*

ikkyu: HAH? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *Ngibrit*

Ohira: Itu dialog gue, GOBLOK! lu salah naskah! *Nimpuk ikkyu pake kerang*

Ikkyu: Oh, selo men. kalo gitu yg ini, JAMAAAAAAH!

Ustad: Itu naskah saya! sini kembaliin! saya udah mau suting!

Ikkyu: Jadi, naskah gue yg mana?

Nao: Nih*kasih kertas ke ikkyu*

Ikkyu: Oh, tengyu. Agon, aku suka sama ka... GOBLOK!

Agon: BERANI BANGET LU BILANG GUA GOBLOK! SINI LU! *Ngejer ikkyu*

Nao: Yah begitulah. trims udah baca!


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFic Eyeshield 21= female sena & riku part -2-**

by Lioni -Naoto Wignyakuta on Monday, August 22, 2011 at 9:40pm

**Yoooooooooooo, mina-san~ **

**Udah pada kg sabar ya nunggu yg part 2? *kepedean***

**Nih, akan ditulis olehku.**

**selamat menikmati, ya~**

**...**

Posisi kami sekarang.

di tengah kegelapan.

nggak ada senter.

cuma ber2.

Apa yg kudu gue lakuin? andai gue natsu dari fairy tail, udah gue bikin kobaran api segede2nya!

"Nee, Rik-kun. apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sena. Nah loh, sekak deh gue.

Ting...Ting...Ting...

Kok rasaan kaya ngedenger suara iklan ting ting Garuda, ya?

Nao: Eh, Riku GOBLOK! itu suara BEL! Bahlul ente!

Oh, ternyata suara bel. "Sena, kau dengar?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Ada suara bel. dari arah utara."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. ayo kita ke sumber suara tsb." kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. kami berjalan pelan sekali sampai2 siput pun udah bisa melewati kami.

TING...TING...TING...

Suara itu terdengar semakin kencang. kami tetap berjalan dan berjalan dan...

"KOREK API! DIJUAL SATUNYA SEREBU! GRATIS RANTING UNTUK PEMBELI PERTAMA!"

GUBRAK! kok bisa2nya ada tukang korek api disini? ni uji nyali ato pasar malem sih? Tapi yg lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TUKANG JUALANNYA TUH SI KOTARO!

"Kotaro?" panggil Sena. "SMART! belilah korek ini dan kau akan jadi SMART!" promosinya. itu adalah promosi terGOBLOK yg pernah gue denger. kalo nggak salah gue pernah ngeliat dia di Taman Lawang. Tuh anak udah berganti profesi ya? Yah, krn keadaan yg tdk memungkinkan mengharuskan kami beli korek demi keselamatan kami, haruslah kami membelinya dan mendengar ocehan yg menurutnya SMART sampai kuping panas.

Yuk kita lanjut lagi jalannya.

Semakin lama semakin gelap. kalau apinya padam, maka tak akan bisa melihat apa2.

"Kutuk...kutuk...kutuk...kutuk..." terdengar suara seperti itu. kami ber2 sangat ketakutan. "Rik-kun." panggil Sena. "Ki-kita lari saja, ya."

"Huh? Bo-boleh lah."

"Yak. 1...2...3!" Sena langsung lari sambil menarik bajuku. alamak, walau lari gue cepet, tapi tetep aja belon sebanding ama dia. yah, robek dah baju gue! mana cicilannya belon lunas lagi!

taukah sodara2 jenis setan apa?

Nanti aja dibahasnya, ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berhenti ti tempat yg diterangi oleh sinar lampu jalanan. Disana ada bangku. kami langsung duduk untuk istirahat sejenak. yah, seengganya disini nggak bakalan ada yg ganggu.

"AHAHAHA~" tau2 denger suara kaya begitu pas lagi duduk. BENER2 KAGA ADA TEMPAT ISTIRAHAT APA!

Sosok pria pirang memakai kostum Tutu swan lake mengangkat kaki tinggi. siapa lagi kalo bukan...

.

.

.

TAKI GENTLE NATSUHIKO IDIOT?

"Woi, GOBLOK! Lu salah kostum!" Teriak Hiruma dari belakang yg keliatannya udah pengen nembakin si Taki. "Salah kostum? kostum saya sudah benar."

"BENER PALE LU PEANG? ni acara UJI NYALI! BUKAN PENTAS BALET, DODOL!"

"Bukankah saya sudah pakai...*Liat bajunya* ARIENAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Katanya sambil muter2 menjauh. Gue dan Sena sweatdrop. "Hiruma-san ko..." kata sena tapi tau2 Hiruma udah nggak ada. Emang hantu sejati tuh org.

"Kita lanjut aja, yuk." Kataku. Sena setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, liat deh!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja. "Itu garis finishnya!"

"Eh, iya!"

meja dgn musashi sedang duduk sambil ngerokok itu adalah garis finish. sangat bersyukur semua udah kelar.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

"!"

Aku teriak saat melihat sosok tuyul raksasa di depanku dan sukses pingsan di tempat.

tau nggak itu siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banba lagi numpang lewat en cuma pake sempak doang. bajunya basah gara2 nyemplung ke kali tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rik-kun!" Sena tiba2 meluk. ada apa nih? Semuanya terlihat khawatir. (Minus Hiruma, musashi, banba, Gaou)

"Aku kenapa?" Tanyaku. "Kau pingsan." jawab kak mamori. "Hiruma sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Menurutku tdk juga. itu cukup menyenangkan." Kataku. (Nao: Kalo menyenangkan, kenapa lu bs scare to death tadi?)

"Ya udah, sekarang kita barbecue party yu. semuanya udah siap." ajak kak mamori. semuanya menikmati dgn baik. "Nee, Rik-kun." panggil Sena.

"Hmm? ada apa?"

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Melindungiku. Terima kasih."

"i-iya...(Melindungi apaan? bullshit tuuuuuuuuuuh...*Digeplak Riku*)"

Sena mencium pipiku dan kubalas dgn senyuman lembut di bibir.

"Kutuk...Kutuk...Kutuk..." kok suara itu masih terdengar sih? kuintip luar jendela.

Tau nggak siapa?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikkyu yg lagi sirikan sambil ngutukkin gue gara2 gue pacaran sama Sena trus jalan ber2 trus ciuman pula! makin gondok tuh anak. Tahukah dia kalo sirik itu tanda kalo dia tuh pecundang?

...

Misteri si setan rambut putih.

"Khe, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dgn baik." kata Hiruma pada setan putih tersebut yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taka Honjo. kok dia mau?

"Sini. gue minta bayarannya!"

"Bayaran apaan, ubanan panjang sialan?"

"Lu kan janjiin gue buku HELO KITI SPECIAL EDITION!"

"Kapan?"

"Siniin buku HELO KITI GUE! *Nangis guling2*"

"*Nyumpel teilnga pake peluru(BUSEEEET)* nih!"

"Buku HELO KITI! ahhh, I LOP U PULL..."

...

Misteri Kotaro si penjual korek api

"Heh, AKABA!" panggil kotaro pada pria berambut merah yg lagi ngegrepe2 bininya, isabel si GITAR (Akaba gila...-_-;) "Nape?"

"Pinjem duit doooooooooooooong! lagi cekak nih GUE!"

"...Kaga."

"EH, Buset. PANTAT KUNING LU!"

"HAAAH? Siapa bilang pantat gue kuning!"

"Maksud gue lu PELIT!"

"Kalo mau duit, kerja."

"Udah coba nyari kerjaan gue. tp kg dpt juga."

"Oh, kebetulan tadi Hiruma SMS gue. Katanya dia butuh bantuan. Minat ga lu?"

"Haaaaah? mau minta tolong apaan dia?"

"Tanya aja ke orgnya. Dia lagi di rumah Sena kalo nggak salah. Bayarannya lumayan. 5000."

"WHATZ?5000?MAU MAU! GUE CAO YA!" Kata kotaro yg langsung pergi keluar.

Akaba di rumahnya ketawa sebab dia tau apa yg DIMINTA Hiruma.

Sementara itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"AKABA SIALAN! GEMBEL BANGET TUH ORANG! EMANGNYA GUE APAAN?" Gerutu Kotaro yg lg pake kerudung merah dan nenteng rantang isi korek api sama ranting. "Lumayan sih lumayan. tapi, nggak gini juga kale... awas aja tuh si Akaba, gue sumpahin si Isabel bena tokai Kucing biar kaga lu cium2 lagi!"

walaupun dia ngamuk2 begitu, tapi dia tetep ngelakuit tugasnya dgn ceria dan SMART.

...

Wai~ tamat niiiiiih...

Senangnya hatiku turun panas demam! upps, salah naskah. kuharap yg baca merasa terhibur dan sebagainya. kalo suka, boleh di like. kalo nggak suka tetep nge like (Maksa sia).

Walau Fanfic ini telah berakhir, gue bakal berusaha tuk bikin yg lain. sudah pasti kubikin yg seru agar tdk bosan dibaca!

oh, iya, apa pada penasaran apa yg bakal terjadi pada ikkyu yg lagi dikejer2 sama agon? jangan khawatir sodara2 sekalian. tuh anak cuma patah tulang tangan kiri dan kaki kanan. sekarang lagi dirawat di PMI.

Ikkyu: Woi... jengukin gue nape...

Sanzo: Ikkyu...

Ikkyu: ARGH! jangan lu nape!

Sanzo: *Keluar kamar sambil mewek*

Ikkyu: Gue pengen yang cantik

Mini mouse: Ikkyu!

Ikkyu: Bukan cantik CAlon TIKus...*Nangis*

Nao: Yo, Ikkyu!

Ikkyu: Ah, lu wae...

Nao: Siaul lu. Udah gue bela2in dtg dari skull kesini mercy kill alias jalan kaki demi ngejenguk lu.

Ikkyu: Demi...Gue?

Nao: Iya.

Ikkyu: Terharu nih gue. Sini gue peluk.

Nao: Siaul anjrot! Cuih pret! Gue kesini buat ngambil naskah pak ustad yg lu bawa kemaren!

Ikkyu: *Nangis di bantal*

Nao: Ya elah. baru begitu aja udah nangis. ndak usah sedih. nti gue panggilin Agon.

Ikkyu makin kenceng nagisnya.

Yah begitulah cerita ttg si ikkyu. lama2 gue bikin juga deh "Diary Ikkyu Hosokawa."

Bye Bye!


End file.
